gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic is a blue hedgehog, and was a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with him officially becoming a veteran due to him making it into Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. He is the fastest character in the game and has been shipped with so many people that it'll take too long to list. And about 80% of the pairings make no sense, while 30% of those can make people physically sick. Sonic's Pairings A few of the common Sonic ships contain people such as Amy Rose(who, despite being TWELVE years old appears to be his canonical girlfriend), Shadow the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Blaze the Cat, and the entire Sonic cast. He is also shipped with people out of his series including fan characters (some of them are acceptable due to not being recolours and not having personalities similar to planks of wood), and ponies such as Rainbow Dash (but she has been shipped with everyone including your mother and a toaster). There is no canon pairing (apart from in some games Amy), but pairings in non-canonical media have been with Sally, as in the SatAM and Archie comics. Extreme non-canonical pairings, such as fanfics, can range from the simple pairings to any pairing ever. How He Got Into Brawl Rumours are that he was originally planned for Super Smash Bros. Melee, but didn't make it in for time constraints. Sonic was not planned for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but he got in because Sakurai listened to the fans for once. And it's guessed that Sakurai also thought that it would only be fair considering people wanted to see Sonic beat the shit out of Mario. Olympic Games Record Sonic originally entered in the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games, representing Angel Island. He broke Usain Bolt's world record in the 100m dash, finishing in 8.76 seconds, and proceeded to taunt the rest of the racers, waving his index finger at the rest of the racers, including his best friend Tails and Wario. He defended his title at the London 2012 Olympic Games, this time narrowly beating Metal Sonic. Sonic also competed at the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Winter Games, winning every single fucking event, including the figure skating. He also won the paired figure skating at Sochi 2014, competing with Amy. Although, Amy soon cheated on Sonic with his brother, as well as being out matched in said event by Waluigi and Daisy. He also proceeded to gain broken arms due to knuckles pushing him off the course in the Dream curling event. Gallery al_140516_2116.jpg|Sonic going way too fast. al_140511_2109.jpg|Sonic impaling Ganondorf with his spines. sonic_and_gang_meet_their_real_selves_by_ila_creations_ink_99-d67m7rd.jpg|Sonic and his friends meeting his real life counterpart. sonic_in_real_life_by_99nkm-d5lm5b9.jpg|What Sonic would look like in real life. Trivia * He's 2 fast 4 u. * He can outrun everything in Super Smash Bros. Brawl if he is wearing the Bunny Hood. * Mikokiri does role-plays using the Sonic cast. Sonic fathers the maximum of 5 children in these role-plays. * If Sonic was a teacher, the Smash Board would want him to teach Sex-Ed. * Furries are attracted to him. * He has had a comic crossover with Megaman. * If he was an accurate represenation of a hedgehog, he would be brown with thinner (and a larger amount of) spikes. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Sonic Characters